Tarte à la fraise
by lavieestcool
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS avec des délires et pleins de couple sur Harry Potter et les autres élèves d'Hogwarts DRARRY ET WOLFSTAR EN PUISSANCE !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya !

Comment allez vous ? Voici un recueil de petits OS sur des couples de d'Harry Potter ou juste sur des petits délires que je peux avoir. J'ai remarqué que des fois j'avais des idée de OS et que Le texte était trop court, mais les publier ici me permettra de pouvoir vous les montrer

Voila alors le premier :

C'est un HPxDM très con on peut se le dire.

Le rating est T car j'évoque très légèrement du contenue olé olé

* * *

Harry Potter, vainqueur du mage noir, et accessoirement le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération sortit du magasin de vêtement moldu dans lequel il venait d'entrer. Un sourire aux lèvres il regarda son petit amis qui l'attendait sur le trottoir une cigarette a la main, il observa les jeunes femmes passer en fixant son blond. Il faut dire que ce dernier avait une certaine prestance, avec sa chemise grise qui le moulait et son pantalon qui d'après le sauveur moulait agréablement les jambes fine du blond. Le dit blond tourna la tête et aperçu Harry Potter qui le regardait en bavant avant de reprendre contenance et l'appeler.

"Draco, mon coeur j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais on y va ?"

Toutes les jeunes femmes présentes autour du jeune couple soupirèrent de désespoir en voyant ses que ses deux adonis étaient tout simplement gay. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se prirent la mains avant de repartir en direction de leur appartement dans le Londres sorcier. Une fois dans l'appartement le brun assit de force son petit ami sur le canapé et lui dit qu'il avait une surprise avant de partir se changer. Autant vous dire que dans la tête du blond plusieurs visions a caractère coquin défilèrent. La voix d'Harry résonna dans l'appartement et a ce moment Draco Malfoy était plus exité que jamais. Il vit la tête du brun passer dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire puis ce dernier entra enfin dans la pièce. Mais au lieu d'être dans une tenue aguicheuse comme l'avait pensé le blond il était habillé exactement comme 10 minutes plus tôt a l'exception de son tee-shirt ou figurait une sorte de tortue bleu avec un tête bizarre selon lui.

"Harry chéri, commença le blond. Ne le prend pas mal mais c'est quoi la fameuse surprise ?

\- Taaadaaaaa ! C'est un tee-shirt carapuce ! Il est pas génial?"

Le brun semblait attendre une réaction de la part de son petit ami mais celui ci restait bloqué sur la chose qui "décorait" le tee-shirt de son amour.

"C'est cette chose immonde sur ton tee-shirt la surprise ?

\- PARDON?

\- Heeeuuu... Dit gèné le blond conscient d'avoir fait une gaffe.

\- TU as osé critiquer pokémon ?! Saches Draco Lucius Malfoy que après t'avoir montré mon tee-shirt j'avais pour projet de te demander de me faire l'amour toute la nuit torridement mais apparemment ce sera une prochaine fois. Déclara le brun avant de partir dignement, laissant le blond abasourdi et deçu.

* * *

Voila voila c'est fini car comme j'ai dit ce sera des minis OS sans vraiment de liens entre eux. Laissez une petite review mes petit carapuces d'amour !

A bientot.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya !

Comment vous allez ?! Je sais que j'avais dit que mon dernier OS signerait une pause dans mes fanfiction mais il faut croire que j'ai besoin d'écrire! J'ai bien mis en pause ToD mais je la reprendrait peut être un jour qui sait... Bref c'est un nouveau drabble dans ce recueil et j'espère qu'il vous plaira les amis.

! Petite réponse au review !

 **Yuiu :** Coucou tu as complètement raison personne ne touche à Pokémon ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un petit message ça fait toujours plaisirs

Voila c'était la seule et unique review pour l'autre drabble... Mais j'espère en avoir aussi pour celui là ! Vos avis m'aident à m'améliorer ils sont très précieux ! Bref je me tais et voici votre OS

Dernière précision c'est un Wolfstar donc un de mes ships favs mais pour ça on repart a l'époque des marauders ! Enjoy !

* * *

Merci Lily !

* * *

3 mois, ça faisait trois putain de mois que Sirius avait essayé de passer à l'attaque pour séduire son ami qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs années. Remus ne semblait pas comprendre et Sirius commençait même à penser que jamais il n'aurait de chance avec lui. Alors il avait tenté le tout pour le tout: la méthode Lily, elle lui avait assuré que ça allait marcher, et puis de toute façon c'était elle qui l'avait convaincu d'avoir une chance avec son Moony. Alors que le brun d'habitude si confiant doutait, il ne voulait pas que son passé de séducteur le pénalise avec l'homme de sa vie. Bref la "super technique de la mort qui tue" comme l'appelait la rousse consistait à emmener le châtain au cinéma et de trouver un moment pour essayer de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. "Il y a toujours un moment où le film est moins intéressant avait-elle assuré. Alors Sirius c'était lancé et il était actuellement devant le cinéma avec le châtain qui était très heureux il le laissa donc choisir le film et ne fit pas attention au choix de son ami. Il était beaucoup trop stressé et Remus le remarqua.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas Paddy t'es tout bizarre ?

\- Rien rien mon Moony, répondit-il avec un air pas du tout naturel.

\- Mouais... Tu es étrange quand même, on devrait prendre du chocolat, proposa-t-il avec un sourire."

Et ce sourire fit fondre Sirius qui se détendit instantanément et qui suivit avec joie l'élu de son cœur dans la salle. Une fois installé Sirius écouta Remus qui s'émerveillait toujours autant devant un cinéma moldu, même après y être allés plusieurs fois.

Le film commença et le brun commença à attendre le bon moment, il devait se tenir prêt. Pourtant plus le film avançait plus Remus semblait captivé, et Sirius pesta contre Lily qui ne lui avait pas précisé que certains films pouvaient être captivant du début à la fin. Et il ne se trompa pas, car à aucun moments son ami ne décrocha de l'écran, et la fin du film arriva en même temps que le désespoir du brun. Ils sortirent du cinéma, heureux pour Remus et déprimé pour Sirius.

"Merci de m'avoir inviter Siri ! dit Remus un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres"

Et à ce moment là Sirius ne su que répondre, il ne voulait qu'une chose embrasser la bouche pulpeuse qui lui faisait face mais après tout ces essais il était persuadé d'être de rejeté. Alors qu'il fixait les lèvres de son vis-à-vis il les vit se rapprocher, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors et il n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il était plongé dans le plus doux et merveilleux des baisers qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Lorsque celui-ci prit fin il observa Remus qui lui faisait face avec un grand sourire.

"Je t'aime Sirius mais n'essaye plu jamais de me séduire tu as manqué un super film.

\- Moi aussi mon Moony je t'aime"

Sirius attrapa Remus par ses mains et le fit tourner en riant, c'est à ce moment qu'il se dit qu'il faudra qu'il remercie Lily.

* * *

Voila c'est fini ! Deuxième OS de ce recueil je suis trop contente ! Avoir votre avis me ferait trop plaisir vraiment ! Je me suis speadé ce soir pour le finir et vous le poster avant de dormir... Bref je vous love !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya

Voici un nouveau drabble assez sombre qui n'a pas de titre et dont je suis un peu moins fière.

* * *

Elle marchait lentement sans but dans les longs couloirs qui lui font face. Les cernes sûr son visage témoignaient de sa fatigue. Elle etait pieds nus et sa main droite ne quittait pas la pierre froide du mur, comme pour être sûr que tout cela etait réel. Sur ses joues les larmes avaient laissé des traces pourtant elle ne pleurait plus. Ses yeux étaient vides, éteints. Elle semblait irréelle. Les images défilaient en boucle dans sa tête et la nausée lui pris Sa main laissa la pierre et vint se poser sur son bras, où ses ongles s'enfoncèrent avec force. Sa respiration lui manqua. Dans sa poche sa baguette, son frottement contre sa jambe d'habitude si agréable lui donnait envie de tout détruire.

La magie, elle en avait rêvé petite, pour se sortir du monde de brut dans lequel elle était. Puis c'était arrivée sa lettre, le plus beau jours de sa vie. Tout lui revenait petit à petit et avec un goût amer. Elle attrapa sa baguette et avec un sourire vide elle la brisa, laissant les deux morceaux sur le sol. Aucun regrets. Elle reprit son chemin. « Cours » avait dit Ron. « Sauve toi » avait dit Harry. Dans cette partie du château il faisait froid. Ses cheveux autrefois si long étaient rasés. La magie n'était qu'une illusion, un tour pour les attirer. Mais cela n'avait rien avoir. Ils avaient été sacrifiés. Tous. Elle se mit à rire, un rire hystérique. IL le savait, IL était au courant que personne ne survivrait, qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins. Son rire s'accentua en pensant aux tortures qu'ils avaient enduré. Ses bras étaient griffés sur toute leur longueur. Son visage était méconnaissable déformé par la tristesse et la folie. Son hilarité se calma et les larmes arrivèrent.

Elle était seule, ils l'avaient quittée, depuis 3 jours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme ç joues étaient trempées. Puis tout s'arrêta. Plus de tristesse. Plus de colère. Juste de la résignation. Elle arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et lentement se dirigea vers le bord. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus. Les connaissance qu'elle avait acquises lui revenait sans cesse en tête comme pour la narguer. « Félix Felicis: Chance liquide » « On trouve le Bézoard dans l'estomac d'une chèvre ». Cela ne lui servirait plus. Et avec un sourire soulagé elle sauta.

« _Aujourd'hui l'une des seules survivante et héroïnes du massacre d'Hogwarts Hermione Jean Granger nous a quittée. Nous vous rappelons que d'autre héros tel que Harry Potter ou Ronald Weasley avaient eux péris sous la torture durant la prise de l'école par Voldemort. On nous as rapporté que ces épreuves avait affecté la santé mentale de la jeune femme qui s'était reçu de nombreux doloris. Toute mes condoléances à sa famille. »_

Thomas Tyful, journaliste à la gazette du sorcier

* * *

Fin ! Donnez votre avis ça me ferais plaisir !

Gros bisous


End file.
